Wine
by kiista
Summary: NWZ - The evening of 'A Conspiracy of Blood.' It has been a long day and a glass of wine (or two) seems to be called for. Victoria is to be a guest at the de la Vega hacienda. What does Alejandro know? A short look at what I think their night might have been. COMPLETE
1. Madeira

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

It so happened that Victoria brought three bottles of wine with her to the hacienda that night: two bottles of a fine Manzanilla and one of a fair Cava. (Though why she'd picked a sparkling wine she couldn't really explain; aside from Diego's announcement of his intent to adopt Felipe, she didn't feel as though the mood was going to celebratory.) Still, as she'd reached for it, she felt it was the right thing to bring along.

It had been a long and rather melancholy afternoon for the entire pueblo. People had gathered at the tavern and there had been a good amount of drinking, but the typical chatter had been replaced by a lower, more sedate drone of conversation. There had been death in the pueblo that day and it was felt by everyone.

Victoria had spent some of the afternoon quietly in the kitchen, which was a relief to her. She'd found comfort in the routines there-mixing dough for _tortillas_, stoking the fire, sweeping the hearth, checking the inventory for the next day. As her hands worked, her mind could ponder. There was so much news! Imagine! Risendo was dead by the hand of de Soto. The de la Vegas had lost a son and brother. And Diego was to adopt Felipe as his son. Victoria frowned as she considered the adoption. She had sensed that Diego was about to say something else, something completely different, just before he'd told them that he was planning to adopt Felipe. _But what? _she wondered. Diego was so puzzling sometimes. On occasion she thought that he was keeping things from them all, but then he would act like such a simpleton that she would think he was just incapable of keeping any secrets at all. She shook her head and smiled to herself. _Dear, dear Diego._

After some time in the kitchen she'd slipped into the taproom to check on the customers. She saw the de la Vegas-all three of them now, she mused-sitting apart from the other patrons at a table near the fireplace. They appeared to be deep in conversation. She noted that their glasses were empty. She turned and reached above her for a bottle of Madeira and deftly uncorked it. _Today calls for something stronger than lemonade_, she thought. She placed it on a tray with a folded cloth and four clean glasses and made her way to the table. As she approached, she saw Felipe tap Diego on the arm, and noted that their conversation stopped abruptly.

"I thought you might be in need of something else, " she said softly. She placed a glass in front of each of them and poured two inches of Madeira in Alejandro's glass.

"Oh, _gracias_ Victoria. Just the thing, " he said, raising the glass to his lips immediately. Victoria poured the sweet fortified wine into the glass in front of Felipe, but paused when she reached Diego's glass. She looked at his face and saw he was watching her intently. Something in his eyes was different. An unspoken assent met her equally quiet question, and she poured the dark red liquid into his glass before pouring some for herself.

"May I?" she asked as she sat on the bench across from Diego.

"Of course, Victoria. Of course. You are always welcome at our table." Alejandro covered her hand with his own. Victoria smiled and raised the glass to her lips. The Madeira was ruby red and sweet, and it warmed her throat. She saw that Diego's glass was untouched. He was studying the glass intently. Felipe had drained his glass and reached for the bottle.

"It's been a very eventful day," remarked Victoria. She immediately regretted saying this. She saw Diego's lips turn upward in what appeared to be an ironic smile.

Alejandro took another drink and then nodded in agreement. "A day that I wish I'd never seen, Victoria. To think that I gained and lost a son all at the same time. Alejandro's eyes narrowed and his forehead creased. He banged his glass on the table. "Curse that Ynez Risendo! She is a spiteful, foul-"

"Father," said Diego in a warning voice. He tipped his head and shook it slightly. "Not in front of Victoria."

Victoria patted Alejandro's arm. "I agree that she is an evil woman. I am just sad that you had to learn of Don Gilberto's existence in this way." She saw Diego flinch at her use of the honorific. She brought the glass to her lips again and noted that Diego's glass was still untouched. He had, however, placed a hand on either side of it. "I am so sorry," she finished softly.

Diego nodded and Alejandro sniffed. The table was quiet for the space of several inches of Madeira.

Victoria reached for the cloth on the tray and wiped imaginary dust from the label. No one spoke. Diego had wrapped a hand around his glass and was now tipping it slowly from side to side, watching the dark liquid swirl. _You can drink it, too! _thought Victoria. She had never been able to extract a reason from him for his dislike of drink. She noted that Felipe and Alejandro had no such reservations. She refilled Alejandro's glass.

"_Gracias_, Victoria." She smiled sympathetically and pressed her lips together. It was clear that none of the de la Vegas were in the mood for company. She placed her hands on the table and moved to stand. "I need to attend to dinner now."

Diego's eyes followed her and she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. It was either relief or disappointment. _Or was it both? _

Victoria placed a comforting hand on Alejandro's shoulder as she stood. "I will be in the kitchen if you need anything. Send Pilar." She gathered her skirt and swept in the direction of the kitchen.

At the table, unknown to Victoria, a quick and quiet current passed between father and son with the raising of Don Alejandro's eyebrows and the quick nod of Don Diego. There was initial resistance followed by a mere breath hesitation and then finally agreement. _She will come, then, _Alejandro's eyes said to Diego-all before Victoria had moved more than a few steps from the table.

"Victoria," Alejandro called. She turned and moved back to his side. He tapped his fingers on the table before speaking. "Victoria, join us tonight for dinner at the hacienda." He smiled broadly. "I think we could all use your company."

Victoria's brow furrowed. The de la Vegas were in no condition for hosting dinner guests. "Oh, Don Alejandro, thank you. But don't you think you would prefer to be alone together this evening?" She looked to Felipe, who shyly caught her gaze and then glanced toward Diego. Diego continued to study his glass.

Alejandro stood and placed a hand on Victoria's arm. "Victoria, it is a day for family, and you are like family to us. Please. I insist." He looked earnest and his invitation was sincere.

Victoria glanced again at the table and at the half-empty bottle of Madeira. _A day for family, _she thought. _Will they be grieving or celebrating? _ She wasn't sure she felt like doing either of those things.

She glanced again at the table where Diego sat, unmoving. _Why don't you say something? _she wondered. _Do you want me to come or not? Look at me! _Maddening, he was! _Fine, _she thought. _I'll come, but only because your father is a gentleman. _She turned to Alejandro and nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Excellent. We'll see you at eight!" He patted her arm and turned back to the table.

Victoria wondered what kind of evening it would be. "I will bring wine," she offered. Felipe grinned widely.

Diego didn't look up, but raised his glass and took a drink.


	2. Manzanilla

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

Victoria was tired.

After accepting Alejandro's invitation to dinner, she had left the tavern to Pilar's care and climbed the stairs to her room. She had pulled the door shut behind her and leaned against it, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply. An evening in the company of a family who had that very day both gained and lost a son-and in such a violent manner-was not something that she relished. She could sense the tension and sadness in them. She wondered if Alejandro had extended an invitation to her with the hope she would somehow soften their grief.

As always, she had risen before dawn that day. She had cooked breakfast for her six tavern guests, washed the dishes, stoked the fire, washed and hung linens, swept the floors, and prepared much of the food for lunch before Pilar even arrived.

The morning had tedious, hot, and tiring, but the afternoon had been achingly long. Risendo's posting of the notice offering Zorro a truce had made her heart flop into her stomach. She was certain that Zorro was too clever for such an obvious trap, but she was also certain that Risendo was nearly clever as the Fox with vastly different intentions. After reading the notice, she'd disappeared into her kitchen to pound dough. She had worried, paced, and absentmindedly re-folded all the linens that had dried in the hot mid-morning sun. She had no way to know whether or when she would ever see him again.

And then later she had heard the rumble of an unexpected wagon and the sound of familiar voices. She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying and rushed to the window with the hope of seeing some evidence of Zorro's safety. Instead, she saw the de la Vega wagon with some very unusual passengers.

The horror of what had unfolded in the garden at the de la Vega hacienda caused her to forget her worry for Zorro for the time being. Risendo's brutal attack on Don Alejandro and the very good fortune of the alcalde being just in time to save Diego's life-how different the day would have been if it was Diego's body in the wagon! Victoria had crossed herself and breathed a prayer of thanksgiving when she had heard.

After dressing for the evening, Victoria sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed the back of her neck. She would like nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep until tomorrow's lunch, forgetting all about this long day and the constant tug of worry in her heart that she had for Zorro.

Victoria looked into the mirror and regarded herself. _You look like you are going to a funeral with that face_, she thought. She sighed. Why did the de la Vegas want or need her company tonight? She reached for her shawl and draped it around her shoulders. She should try to be a pleasant guest and not dwell on her worry. _Don't think about Zorro. If Risendo had done something, he surely would have bragged about it before he died. How many other times has he been well and you've heard nothing for days, even weeks?_

But the nagging concern for his safety wouldn't leave her. What if there had been a trap set, and Risendo didn't mention it before he died? Why hadn't Zorro come to reassure her that he was fine? That Risendo's trick hadn't worked, that he wouldn't fall for such a thing? Surely he knew that she worried for him.

She descended the steps to the taproom and selected the wine she would bring, wrapping each bottle in a cloth and tucking it into a basket. The Manzanilla was a _pasada_, and it was best drunk on the same day it was opened. She knew it was Don Alejandro's favorite. Her hand paused in midair as she reached for the Cava, doubting at first that it was the best choice, but she pulled it from the rack anyway and wrapped it in a cloth. It seemed right for reasons she couldn't put into words.

She carried the basket to the stables and asked a young vaquero to hitch two horses to her cart, promising _enchiladas suizas_ for his lunch tomorrow at the tavern if he would help her.

The day (and oh, it was an endless day) had stretched into evening and the dusty sunset was blazing red at the core, softly golden around the edges. The spiky agave cast long, pointed shadows on the hard-packed earth. Victoria clicked to the horses encouragingly as she approached the de la Vega hacienda. The bottles of wine were tucked into a basket at her feet.

Felipe met her at the gate of the garden and helped her down from the cart. Victoria gestured to the basket and Felipe lifted it from the cart. "_Gracias_, Felipe." Victoria smiled. She knew that Diego had long considered him a son and was pleased that he would be taking the de la Vega name. A young, dark-haired servant gathered the reins and led the horses to the stables.

Piano music floated from the parlor as Victoria and Felipe entered the hacienda. Don Alejandro hurried from the dining room to greet Victoria. "_Bienvenidos, _Victoria!" He grasped both her hands in his and smiled warmly.

"_Hola,_ Don Alejandro. Thank you for inviting me." She motioned to Felipe, who offered the basket to Don Alejandro. "There is Manzanilla _pasada," _she said, and watched the old Don's smile widen.

"Oh, excellent! Diego, Victoria is here and she brought a_ pasada!_" Don Alejandro called toward the parlor. The piano music stopped abruptly. "Come, Felipe, let's get some glasses." He relieved Felipe of the basket of wine and they disappeared into the kitchen.

Diego had appeared in the _entrada _to greet Victoria. He looked as tired as she felt. He was not dressed for dinner-she noted that he wore no jacket and the sleeves of his white shirt were cuffed almost to his elbows. He moved slowly but his smile was genuine. Ever the gracious host, he extended a hand in welcome. "_Hola_, Victoria. I'm glad you could join us."

Victoria grasped his outstretched hand and returned the smile. "_Hola, _Diego. I am glad to be here," she fibbed. The knot in her stomach about Zorro's whereabouts had not loosened since leaving the pueblo. _There is not an hour in the day, not even a minute, where concern for his safety is not in my heart. _She glanced down and realized that she was still holding Diego's hand. She looked up to meet his gaze and saw concern and sadness there in addition to other things that she didn't have a name for. He didn't release her hand, but instead lead her toward a chair by the piano.

He released her hand and eased himself into the chair. She frowned when she saw how slowly he moved. "Don Diego, are you feeling well?" He was moving like an old man on a rainy day.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. All the excitement of today." He waved his hand dismissively. "Has there been any news since we left the pueblo?" Diego deftly changed the subject.

Victoria shook her head and trailed a finger absently along the keys of the piano. "There has been no word of Zorro, either. For all I know he was tricked by Risendo into some awful." There was a slight catch in her voice, and she cursed herself for bringing up her worry when the de la Vegas had suffered such a terrible shock and loss just hours before. _He will believe that you think of nothing but Zorro_, she chided inwardly.

Diego leaned forward in his chair and said softly, "I am quite certain that Zorro is fine, Victoria." She turned to meet his gaze again and tipped her head.

"Certain?" she questioned. _For a man of science, Diego seemed to use that word carelessly! How could anyone know if Zorro was well?_

"Yes, certain," said Diego. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "We would know if something happened to him. I wouldn't worry about him. He is quite a resilient chap." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Do you have special knowledge of Zorro?" she sked, feeling annoyed and incredulous. Diego tensed and shifted in his chair.

"Victoria. . . " Diego began. He looked pained and uncertain.

Victoria frowned and was about to speak but was interrupted by Don Alejandro calling, "A toast!" as he brought two glasses of the Manzanilla, handing one to her. Felipe handed a glass to Diego as he rose slowly from his chair. Don Alejandro lifted his glass. "To friendship and loyalty!"

"To friendship and loyalty," said Victoria as she clinked her glass against Don Alejandro's. Don Diego clinked his glass against Felipe's and they all drank.

"This is a very fine bottle, Victoria," said Alejandro. Victoria nodded in agreement and was about to return to her earlier conversation with Diego when she saw him raise his glass. Diego cleared his throat and said, "And I propose a toast to Felipe. To a fine young man who has long been a son in my heart, and who will soon share our name."

"To Felipe," said Victoria, again clinking her glass against Don Alejandro's. Felipe grinned broadly and touched his glass to Don Diego's. They all drank again and Don Alejandro motioned toward the dining room.

"Please, be seated. Dinner is served!" They all moved toward the table and the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

Had Victoria been watching, she would have seen Diego breathe a deep sigh of relief.

**-Z-**

Dinner was lovely.

"Certainly a fine vintage. Manzanilla _pasada _ it is the wine of Cádiz," Don Alejandro sighed as he drained his glass. "Diego, wasn't your ship's port of call at Cádiz?"

Diego leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Yes, I remember it well. I think I spent a week there one night." Victoria raised her eyebrows at the scandalous implication of his comment, thinking of the reputation that port cities had for activities of ill repute.

"Is that so, Don Diego? So you _do_ have a past?" Victoria teased.

Diego chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just recall that the bed was less than satisfactory. Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "But not for the reason you are thinking, Father!" Felipe grinned and Victoria blushed at the bawdy suggestion. It was clear that Felipe enjoyed joking with his father-to-be.

The older don laughed slapped his thigh. "Ah, Cádiz. It is a shame I was married last time our ship docked there!" Victoria's eyes widened and Diego shot his father a reproving look.

"I am sure Mother was not of the same opinion," Diego said dryly.

Don Alejandro waved his hand. "Oh, Diego, you know I speak in jest. Your mother was more beautiful than a dozen of those women. Of course I was loyal to her." He looked wistfully into the distance.

Victoria wrapped the fringe on her shawl around her fingers. She'd finished the glass of wine that Don Alejandro had offered in the parlor and then two more with their leisurely dinner. She felt warm and dense, and the flickering candles cast a golden glow over the table. She also noted that she no longer felt the dull, heavy worry for Zorro's safety that had plagued her since early in the day.

Was it the wine or the events of the afternoon that caused the conversation to take a darker turn? As she recalled the evening later, Victoria could never quite be certain.

"You don't need to question my loyalty, Diego," said Don Alejandro. There was an edge to his comment that didn't fit with their earlier joking repartee.

Diego nodded, almost imperceptibly, and replied, "I know that." He picked up a knife and began to roll the handle between his fingers, but his eyes never left his father's face.

The conversation seemed to be going in a direction that Victoria didn't follow and it confused her. She looked to the younger don, his face tense and his eyes narrow, and couldn't help but note the strong, handsome cut of his jaw.

"There are many parts of honor, Father." Diego's voice was quiet, but the authority with which he spoke sent a shiver down Victoria's spine. Felipe shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Don Alejandro considered this for a moment, and then raised his empty wine glass.

"Maria!" called the older don in the direction of the kitchen. "Maria, bring the second _pasada, por favor." _Maria appeared with the bottle and poured some of the wine into Don Alejandro's raised glass, then judiciously placed the bottle within Diego's reach at the other end of the table.

Victoria noted that Diego's wine glass had sat untouched since they had been seated for dinner, so he didn't share her warm and relaxed state. She watched the muscles in his forearms flex as he continued to toy with the knife, rolling the handle between his fingers_. Pensive, thoughtful, quiet Diego, _she thought. _How unlike your father you are._

Don Alejandro didn't seem ready to let the conversation drop. "Yes, there are many qualities involved in being honorable, but deception is never one of them, is it?"

Felipe sat back in his chair and looked as if he wished he could slide under the table. Victoria frowned. Were they talking about Risendo? Or perhaps the woman who had raised him, Ynez? She didn't understand how they had arrived on that point.

"Isn't that right, Diego?" said Alejandro expectantly.

Diego drained his glass of wine and reached for the bottle.


	3. Cava

**Disclaimer: **_Still _don't own anything. Just having fun.

* * *

Deigo calmly refilled his wine glass as his father waited for him to respond. He said nothing, so the older don pressed him.

"What earthly good could such deception bring?" blustered Don Alejandro, his voice getting louder. "It could only end in violence."

Victoria felt certain now that the de la Vegas were once again talking about Risendo. Or possibly Ynez Risendo. She had raised Diego's brother to hate and had deceived him into believing a great many things that were not true, and his life had ended violently.

Felipe glanced from Diego to Alejandro, looking pale and anxious. _Clearly, today was a strain on poor Felipe, _thought Victoria. She wondered if now would be the time to make her excuses so that Felipe would have a reason to escort her back to the tavern. _I could keep him from this uncomfortable exchange_, she thought.

She was about to speak and suggest that it was time for her to be leaving when Diego's reply made her want to hear what else he had to say.

"Loyalty can just as easily lead to violence, Father." Diego's eyes had narrowed and his voice was low.

"You're correct!" said Alejandro, taking another drink of wine. "But deception and loyalty are never compatible." He banged his fist on the table. "Never!"

Victoria looked at Felipe, whose head was lowered, and then to Diego, whose penetrating gaze was fixed on his father.

"I disagree," said Diego softly. "But I know that we do not see eye to eye on this subject."

Alejandro snorted. "No, we do not."

Diego raised his glass of wine and inspected it in the candlelight. "I am afraid that you are confusing deception with mistrust, Father. I see them as being two different things. For example, I think it is entirely possible to deceive someone you trust, if it is for his own good." He took a long drink of wine without taking his eyes off his father's face.

Alejandro frowned. "His own good? _His own good?_ So now you think deception is compassionate?"

Diego gave half a nod. "Sometimes."

Alejandro leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "You really amaze me, son. You think that it is possible to love someone and yet be disloyal to them with your entire life. Your _entire_ _life!_"

Victoria frowned. She was not sure that they were talking about Risendo any longer. _Love? Whom did Risendo love? Perhaps the woman who raised him, the woman he thought was his mother? _ She reached for her own wine glass and took a sip. Felipe did not raise his head.

Diego said nothing for a long while, and the only sound was the ticking of a clock in the library. He leaned back in his chair as well and the two de la Vegas regarded one another from opposite ends of the table. Victoria wondered if they had perhaps forgotten she was there.

"I am nothing if not loyal, Father," said Diego softly. "Perhaps to a fault. And yes, I believe that any deception on my part has been compassionate. It has certainly not been for my own good." Diego took another drink.

Victoria looked at him, confused. Diego continued to gaze at his father. _They are most definitely _not _talking about Risendo! _she thought.

Don Alejandro tipped his head back and looked toward the ceiling. "Diego, Diego. I thought I raised you to be honest. To be loyal to our family." He paused for a moment before proceeding. He raised he head and leveled his gaze at Diego. "I thought we had the kind of relationship that was built on trust."

Diego took a deep breath. "You did, Father, and we do. And I was honest-I _am_ honest- as often as I can be."

Victoria shook her head slowly. This was such an odd conversation.

"Honesty is not a selective virtue, Diego!" snapped Don Alejandro.

"And being bullheaded about things is never a virtue at all," retorted Diego. Alejandro waved his hand dismissively. Diego reached for the bottle and poured more wine into his glass. Victoria followed his motions with her eyes and watched him take another drink.

"You have a strange definition of what loyalty to this family means, son," hissed Alejandro. "I cannot begin to count the number of times that you have been a disappointment to me."

_Well, that's hardly fair, _thought Victoria. _Diego tries his best. _Had the old don been a patron in her tavern, now would be the time that she would suggest that he'd had quite enough and should think about going home to bed.

The elder de la Vega, receiving no response from his son, pressed on. "And now I learn that it was all an act. Can you imagine how that makes me feel?" He folded his arms and leaned on the table. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

Victoria looked at Diego and saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. "Is this really the conversation you want to have right now?" Diego's voice was soft, but the tone was severe.

"No, this is a conversation I wanted to have _four years ago,_" said Alejandro jabbing a finger in the air at his son.

Victoria's frown deepened and she sank back in her chair. _Four years? _Her mind, softened by the wine, scrambled to follow what Don Alejandro could possibly mean.

Diego drained his glass and reached for the bottle again. He seemed to have regained his composure. "Father, today is a day I would like to see ended with no further drama."

Alejandro leaned forward. "Do you expect me to sit here quietly after what I saw today? After what you told me this afternoon?"

Diego took a long drink from his glass and looked at his father over the rim. "And _that_ is _precisely _why I didn't tell you sooner."

Victoria felt her pulse quicken. She looked to Diego, who did not take his eyes off of his father.

"You are a _liar_, son. You deceived me and everyone in this pueblo!" Alejandro gestured angrily toward Diego. All eyes at the table were on Diego, waiting for his response.

The younger don took a breath and exhaled slowly "Well, that is not entirely true," said Diego evenly. "Felipe has known from the beginning."

All eyes turned to Felipe.

"Felipe?" questioned Don Alejandro. Felipe shrugged slightly and forced a small smile.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I can't believe this. In my own house, under my own roof. My own son."

Victoria turned her gaze to Diego but he did not meet it. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, awaiting further reprisal. When it didn't come, he spoke.

"Father, I didn't tell you because I could not bear to place you in danger. I did it for your own good." Diego's voice was so soft that it was nearly a whisper.

Alejandro was still for a moment before motioning to Victoria. He had, apparently, remembered that she was still there. "And Victoria?"

Victoria heard the thud of her own heartbeat in her ears. _This cannot be happening. This is not possible. _She willed herself to look at Diego, who finally turned to meet her gaze. When she looked into his eyes, she knew.

"What I kept from her I did because _I_ was afraid. I was afraid she would reject me. And so for my own safety, for the safety of my heart, I kept up the charade." His eyes pleaded with her as he spoke. Victoria was breathless.

For many ticks of the clock, no one spoke.

Finally, Victoria found her voice, but it felt small and faint in the depth of the silence. "This is how you are telling me?"

"This is not what I had in mind, no," said Diego softly. "I am sorry, _querida, _but nothing about today has been what I imagined it would be." His eyes, reflected in the candlelight, pooled with unshed tears.

Don Alejandro cleared his throat. "I think she needs to hear you say it, son."

Diego leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around his wine glass. "I am Zorro," he whispered. He raised the wine glass and drained it, and then said in a stronger voice, "_I am Zorro._" He shook his head and laughed softly. "It was always so much easier to say when I practiced and no one was actually listening."

Don Alejandro leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He looked to Victoria, whose eyes were glistening in the candlelight-with tears or with rage, no one could tell. He cleared his throat. "Well?" he said to her.

Wordlessly, Victoria rose from her chair and moved to stand next to Diego. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him fiercely.

Don Alejandro smiled and opened his arms expansively. "Maria!" he called toward the kitchen. "Bring the Cava!"

**-end- **

A/N

Thanks for reading!

Some notes:

- Manzanilla is a sweet, fortified wine (sherry) from the south of Spain. I imagined that most of the wines they drank would have been Spanish, but I have no way of knowing this. Manzanilla _pasada _ is aged for seven years and is mild and sweeter. I thought Don Alejandro might enjoy a wine from a region in Spain that he is likely to have visited.

- Cava is a sparkling wine. Its French equivalent would be Champagne.

- I imagined that Diego told his father that he was Zorro in the moments after the series ends. (See the last few moments of 'A Conspiracy of Blood' or 'The Discovery.') I also imagined that Don Alejandro would not be able to sit on that information for very long, especially where Victoria is concerned, and particularly if he'd had a few glasses of his favorite wine.

- I have always thought the blow of a secret identity might be softened by having a few glasses of wine first.

This story is best read with a glass of wine in hand. At least, that's how I wrote it! Not sure if it improved my writing any but it certainly improved my mood.

Cheers!


End file.
